The present invention concerns a mechanical shoeing intended to be mounted on the hoof of an equine in general, but more particularly of a sport horse.
Indeed, the shoed feet of sport horses are generally subjected to very strong demands due to the weight of the iron and the various overloads due to the lack of mobility of the shoed foot, causing serious muscular, tendon, and joint lesions:                overloads due to the lengthening of the lever arm in the phase of the departure of the foot,        overloads of the heels in the phase of placing down the foot and absorbing impact,        overloads due to rough displacement in the phase of side displacement while turning, because of hardness of the course becoming increasingly more marked with tracks.        
One finds in the prior art some solutions which propose to separately solve one or the other of the problems stated while omitting to solve the others, which are very often not the least.
This causes in the long run concerns with a general balance of the foot. It follows naturally of the problems of lameness, and a strongly reduced sporting career for equines.